I'm no Hero :Part 1
by Dee-Chan
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. What do a boy and his comic and Vegita have in common? Please R


The young boy walked absently down the sidewalk on the street with his face stuck in a comic book. There was very little pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk and so the people who passed by the young boy would give him a bemused glance before continuing on their way.  
  
The boy passed an arcade and continued to read his comic book when he suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey!" yelled out a youthful voice indignantly. The comic book that the boy had been holding fluttered to the ground. "Watch where you're going kid." sneered the youth angrily glancing at the boy. The boy was small with short, cropped black hair and timid gray eyes. I'm sor..sorry Sir." Stammered the boy nervously reaching out for his comic.  
  
The older boy smirked cruelly and placed his left foot partially over the comic book. He stared down and furrowed his eyebrows in contempt when he saw the comic book title. "Superman huh boy. Why do you read that junk, its fake you know?" The young boy smiled happily and replied. "Superman is my hero, he protects people who need help. He can fly; has super strength, super speed, and other cool powers, he can do anything! And please call me Akira sir, that's my name. " The older boy laughed sadistically. "Akira you live in a dream world, wake up fool, there's no one here who's like that, and there never will be."   
  
The youth smirked and walked past Akira with a hard shove. Akira glanced down at his Superman comic lying on the ground. The cover was a bit dirty now. Akira gently picked up his comic and brushed off the dirt. Satisfied that it was clean he began walking away reading it avidly, with a peaceful smile on his face.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled out Vegita angrily waiting for the dust to settle around him. He had once again broke the Gravity chamber while training to become a Super Saiyan. And this time while training under 400x gravity Vegita felt that he was about to change into the legendary super saiyan when the ceiling of the chamber had collapsed. "I was so close!!" muttered Vegita to himself. He knocked over a wall of rubble frustrated at his failure to achieve his goal. Why couldn't he, the saiyan no ouji transform? That third rate moron Kakarotto had managed become a super saiyan, so why couldn't he? What was he missing?  
  
"Vegita!" a female voiced called out concerned, "Are you okay?"  
He recognized the voice belonging to the bad tempered, blue haired woman called Buruma and did his Vegita smirktm. Vegita decided to have a little fun. "Of course I'm fine woman," answered Vegita " I'm the saiyan no ouji after all." He appeared in front of Buruma suddenly hoping to scare her. "Ahhhh" yelled out Buruma in surprise, Vegita getting his desired reaction.  
"You jerk!" yelled Buruma pissed off "Don't appear in front of me again like that, your ugly mug scared me!"  
"Ugly?! Who are you calling ugly woman. Why you look even uglier than usual right now." smugly replied Vegita. "UGLY!!" screamed out Buruma mad " I'll let you know that I'm one of the most beautiful women in the world and I could get almost any man I wanted!!"   
  
"Then why are you single right now woman? Did that weakling Yamcha cheat on you again with another woman?" asked Vegita egging on Buruma. Vegita had to admit to himself that he enjoyed arguing with the fiery Buruma. She was so weak yet she wasn't afraid to argue with him, no one else had ever acted like that around him before and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact. "I don't care what that jerk Yamcha is doing," retorted back Buruma " I don't see you going out with anyone, not that anyone would date a creep like you!"  
  
Buruma glanced over his shoulder saw how wreaked the Gravity Chamber really was. Vegita saw her look back at the remains of the chamber and grinned to himself. Now she would be really mad.  
"Why you wreaked the Gravity Chamber again you stupid macho moron!" Buruma accused.   
"Feh. How could I help breaking it, if it was made so shoddily? Snidely replied Vegita.   
  
Vegita watched amusingly as Buruma's face went from being pale to beet red. She may have been mad before but now she was extremely pissed off.  
"How dare you say that after all that my family has done for you Vegita? We gave you a place to stay, built machines and the gravity chamber to help you with your training! The gravity chamber can stay broken for all I care because I'm not fixing it!!! And stop calling me woman, I have a name you know!!"  
  
Giving Vegita a dagger filled glare Buruma turned to walk away.  
Maybe he had pushed Buruma too far this time. Now she would be angry for at least a few days. But then she would begin to feel guilty and would repair the gravity chamber. It was important that he trained to become stronger for when the androids came. The quiet purple haired youth who could go super saiyan had warned Kakarotto and his pathetic friends about them. Normally he would be pissed off about the gravity chamber being broken, but he could use the time it was broken to go train in the wilderness. Buruma and her family could get very annoying, always trying to interrupt his training for stupid reasons. Didn't they realize how important it was for him to become a Super Saiyan? He would let Buruma think that she had won this verbal battle.   
  
He raised his power level slightly and let his familiar blue aura surround him. Feeling more relaxed he slowly levitated above the ground.   
  
Buruma blinked and turned around. "Oh and where do you think you're going Vegita?" Questioned Buruma. "To train away from here until the gravity chamber is fixed."  
  
With an insulting laugh Vegita flew away before she could reply to him. "Jerk" muttered Buruma to herself. "Always acting like he doesn't care about anything and expecting everything to be done for him."   
Buruma smiled to herself and began walking back to her house. "He won't be able to ignore his feelings forever, and when he realizes that he has them, I'll make sure I'm there to rub it in his face."  
  
  
  



End file.
